Kumiko
by CrazyBabez
Summary: I am called many things. My most common, and least favourite, is The Vampire Goddess. I have no idea how the name came about and I wish it never had. But please, call me Kumiko, meaning drawing together. OneShot


I heard a voice as I arrived at the door.

"She's here! She's here!" Alice said. She began to count down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." I knocked on the door. Carlisle answered the door.

"Hello Carlisle. It is good to see you live and well."

Confusion spread across his face. "I'm sorry, who are you?" He stood aside as I walked through the door.

"I am not surprised you don't remember me. I, however, know you. I am called many things. My most common, and least favourite, is The Vampire Goddess. I have no idea how the name came about and I wish it never had. But please, call me Kumiko, meaning drawing together." Their mouths dropped, confirming they had heard of me.

Rosalie scoffed. "She's a myth."

"Are you also not a myth, Rosalie, being a vampire?" She had no comeback.

"Please will you explain why you are here?" Esme asked.

"I am here for Edward." I shrugged. "Let me explain."

I put my folder on the coffee table and sat down, as did the others.

"I was changed long before you, long before even the Volturi. On my 17th birthday my parents explained that I was adopted. I was not upset, I always had a feeling I was. She explained that I was a gift from God. I asked how she knew this. She said she just did. She then went on to explain that I would be changing the next day. I had a special job that I had to do. I was to be changed into a Vampire. I have no bite mark. It just happened. When I woke up I was in a meadow. All I had with me were the clothes on my back. Then, I jumped up and felt this strange pull towards the ground. I looked down and saw a letter. It told me what I needed to do. I was to help vampires find their mates. Then, the pull changed direction. First, I hunted. I decided it was best to feed off animals so I didn't kill while trying to change someone. After hunting, I did what the letter told me to do."

"Fascinating" Carlisle murmured.

"Anyway, on to you. In 1660 I was directed to England. There I found Carlisle. He was planning his hunt for the vampires in the sewer. On the hunt I followed him. When he was bitten and everyone had gone I dragged him into a cellar. I then left. I felt bad but I was needed in Australia and I knew it would take a while to get there. I would like to extend my apologies for making you go through that alone."

"I accept your apologies."He smiled as he replied.

"Did you help with my transformation?" Jasper asked

"Unfortunately, no. But you did cut out my work for me. I knew that it would be a while before I would need to help you find Alice and I knew that you would be with Maria until then. When Peter and Charlotte left I saw how. I knew you wouldn't leave on your own so I helped convince Peter and Charlotte to convince you to leave. I then knew that Alice would find you with the help of her visions."

"How did you help change me?" Alice asked.

"There was a vampire working at the asylum where you were and when he knew that James was after you he found me in the woods. He knew me from several other cases and trusted me. He asked me to change you and I was honoured to do so. Unfortunately he was killed when James found him as James assumed that he changed you. I knew that your visions would take you to Jasper and I was grateful. I needed time to mourn my loss."

Alice and Jasper snuggled closer together and they both beamed.

"What about me?" Edward asked

"You were quite difficult. I knew that Carlisle was working at the hospital and it seemed only fair for you to be changed and looked after by Carlisle. On the day you were to be changed I snuck into Carlisle's car and left a note. It said: 'Do anything to save Edward.' I was very glad that Carlisle changed you as I was worried on how I would change you myself."

Understanding washed over Carlisle's face but I ignored it. I was here to find Edward's mate as I knew Edward would not change her himself.

"Onto Esme. I knew that when Esme arrived at the hospital she would be taken straight to the morgue. I was about to bite her when I realised that Carlisle should be the one to ensure they ended up together. I whispered quietly enough that only Carlisle would hear and he came into the morgue. I had left another note but I was watching through the window to be sure. Carlisle never saw the note, he just bite her as if he knew she was his mate. I find that a great love story."

Esme smiled and kissed Carlisle's cheek.

"Are you going to tell my story now?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course Rose, your next on the timeline. I was running to you while you were attacked. My feeling had come a bit too late and when I arrived I thought I was too late. Thankfully you drew in a huge breathe at that moment. I was very proud of you Rose you went through all of that without making a sound to show weakness. I screamed in a high pitched squeal that only vampires could hear. I was so happy I wasn't too late. Then I heard the sound of a vampire coming. I was prepared to fight so you wouldn't die, but I smelt that it was Carlisle. I was so surprised. I knew Carlisle would change you and I was glad you were going to a coven as good as Carlisle's instead of being on your own. I knew you were in good hands."

I stood up and gave Rosalie a hug. "I was so proud of you." I whispered.

"What about me?" Emmett moaned.

"It's okay Emmett I was just getting to you. I am very sorry to admit that I set the bear on you. I knew that Rosalie was in the region and would find him. I am very proud of you again Rosalie for carrying Emmett that far. I just assumed that you would change him yourself but I never knew you had such doubt in yourself. You have so much strength, especially on the inside." I gave Rosalie another hug.

"You know that still doesn't explain why you are here." Rosalie said.

"I am here, of course, for Edward. His mate will be arriving soon. Alice may have already seen this but I though best to let you know. It wouldn't be right if you let her get away. This will be a difficult journey for you, but you must remember that she is meant to be with you, as a vampire. Nobody must let him forget that. I can't tell you much but her name is Bella. Look out for her."

Edward nodded and gave me a hug. He whispered "Thank you" in my ear.

"Now! Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett! I hope you live out the rest of your days happily, and to Edward, good luck and I wish you happiness. To all, I wish the best." I said, as I stepped out the door.

I knew that I would be visiting again soon.

How did I know that, you ask?

I just, had a feeling.

**A/N: Okay, so it's a little weird, but I was going through my files and found it so I decided to upload it. I wrote it ages ago just so you know. Let me know what you think. =D**


End file.
